When Worlds Collide
by Zietraum
Summary: What if someone other than Harleen Quinzel had been The Joker's Doctor? BOYXBOY JOKERXOC LEMON AHEAD


What if someone other than Harleen Quinzel had been The Joker's doctor?

Jokerxoc boyxboy don't like don't read. Nolanverse.

Is it just me, or can I not find ANY jokerxGAYoc anywhere on this goddamn internet? I thought it was about high time I wrote my own, to satisfy my own needs.

Thanks to The Joker Blogs for rekindling my love (insane obsession) for The Joker.

I do not own The Joker or any Batman/TDK characters, except Maxwell Vance who is my own creation.

P.S. If any of you have read/are reading my other BrucexJoker story, then rejoice as I'll probably add a new chapter soon. I'll explain why I haven't updates over there. Just as soon as I get over this wicked writers block.

* * *

When Worlds Collide

Maxwell Vance, fresh out of psych school, walked down the dirty halls of Arkham Asylum. Many people asked him why he had chosen such a famous and notorious place for his first job, and truth be told, Arkham was the only place which had even bothered to call him back.

He was now a couple of weeks into his new job, settling in rather nicely too, he thought. He had only just recently felt comfortable enough in his fresh surroundings to adopt the 'Doctor Gait' as he called it. You know, the one Doctors get when they know the hospital like the back of their hand, and they want you to know by the way they walked.

He hadn't been allowed a keycard with access to _all _of Arkham yet. They had to suss him out first, see if he'd be able to hold his own against Gotham's worst. Max had heard horror stories about that section of Arkham, and to say the least, he was a bit apprehensive about receiving the key card. He couldn't worry for too long though, as the third week he was there, it was decided it was time.

The keycard felt different than all the other ones, although it was the same. It seemed… heavier? Maybe it was just the weight this piece of plastic put on his shoulders.

Max fiddled with the card in his lab coat pocket, following the senior doctor in front of him. He was droning on about safety precautions or something… Max wasn't wholly paying attention. He was busy peering into each cell as he passed them. He couldn't help but notice the state of these cells were a lot less clean than their lower security counter parts. Albeit Arkham wasn't exactly known for its cleanliness but some of the cells were _filthy_.

He snapped out of his little thought bubble and decided to finally pay attention to the senior doctor. He caught onto what he was saying and realized the doctor had stopped mumbling about safety regulations and started on the patients.

"These are the most dangerous and mentally unstable criminals in all of Gotham City. You must follow every procedure to the T. If something happens and a criminal breaks out or… worse… then you will be held responsible. We've had some horrible things happen down here…" He whispered the last part, a memory seemingly ghosting over his face.

So the stories were true. Orderlies having fingers or ears bitten off, pens and scalpels to the throat or eyes… and even dying… Max was a little uncomfortable now he had started thinking about all these things.

"Now were are reaching the worst of the absolute worst. Men and women without empathy or guilt. They will do and have done anything and everything to get out. They will try and sweet talk you, threaten you, confuse you… you must do your best to keep your head when dealing with these patients." The old doctor said, his tone thick with disgust for the patients.

They had reached the end of the corridor now. They were standing in front of another heavily locked door, one that Max hadn't looked in yet.

"This is our most infamous patient. You must have heard of him, even if you haven't lived in Gotham before. This man kills without a second thought, massacres dozens of people in a day. I believe he is truly beyond saving. This man is The Joker."

Max's breath caught in his throat as he heard the other man speak his name. He had heard of The Joker alright. He didn't know anyone who hadn't. This man was the epitome of insane, and Max was going to treat him.

Max couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement pump through his veins at the thought. He could see the headlines now; 'Newbie cures The Joker!'

He quickly wiped the smile off of his face before the Doctor had a chance to notice, but he kept on smiling on the inside.

Boy was he looking forward to this.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, please don't forget to fave and review, as these keep me going.


End file.
